


Lexa's Sword

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Ground there are few things more important to a warrior than their weapon. However, one of the thing that is more important is love. When it comes to love Lexa is willing to even part with her sword. After all, Clarke needs to borrow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa's Sword

"Lexa," Clarke said, her voice crackling with nerves, fear and worry etched onto her face. "I don't have a sword." 

Lexa felt the corners of her lips lift upwards into a smile. "It's ceremonial." She murmured as she knelt by Clarke's side, reaching out to curl her fingers around Clarke's nervous fiddling hands, smoothing her thumb across Clarke's knuckles. "The sword isn't the important part."

"I remember the words," Clarke muttered, her knee beginning to bounce up and down. "But, you're a warrior, the sword is important to you, isn't it? I should have one as a symbol."

"You have a gun." Lexa said with a lift of her eyebrow and an affectionate chuckle. "You have a weapon. It is the same thing in my people's eyes."

"In your eyes, yes." Clarke agreed nodding her head sharply. "Not your people's eyes though, your people still fear guns, I mean, the Mountain Men are gone and they still refuse to pick them up. They know they're powerful, but it's not the same thing. I... I don't think I should be presenting you with a gun at our wedding Lexa." 

The dark haired woman felt her heart throb with affection as she listened to the babble of words spilling from Clarke's lips. "You can borrow mine." Lexa said after a short moment of thought. 

"Won't you need it?" Clarke asked, her head tilted to the side questioningly. 

"I'll need a sword." Lexa said shifting one hand to curl her fingers around the hilt of her sword. "This is Heda's sword—The Commander's sword—but I can give you my sword."

"Lexa's sword?" Clarke breathed out quietly. "You... You still have it?"

"It was a present from Anya when she took me to be her second." Lexa said as she pushed her body upright and moved across the tent to open one of the many chest tucked into the corner of their shared sleeping area. "When the Heda's spirit found me I claimed the Heda's sword, but I kept this one as a remainder of where I came from—to remember my beginnings." 

"You want me to use it?" Clarke murmured, striding across the tent to curl her arms around Lexa's hips, pressing her forehead against the taller woman's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Anya wished for us to make an alliance," Lexa said as she squeezed one of Clarke's hand, the other gripping the hilt of the sword tightly. "I believe that she wouldn't be opposed to you presenting me with this sword."

Clarke hummed thoughtfully before parting her lips to ask a question. "Do you think she would have approved of our wedding?"

"Yes." Lexa whispered. "After Costia, Anya tried to help me, I did not want to be helped but she remained my friend. She would have wanted me to love again." 

"Ai hod yu in Leksa." Clarke murmured as she pressed her lips to Lexa's shoulder. "Thank you." 

"My love for you is not weakness Clarke," Lexa answered leaning backwards into Clarke's embrace. "It is strength."


End file.
